4 Elements: Legend of 7
4 Elements: Legend of 7 is a Fan-Fiction wrote by Kuzey457 and inspired by the series, Avatar: The Last Airbender This story is about 6 children and a elderly woman who travel across their Planet Earth on the search for medicine and to try to find peace in the world by taking out the firelord, story is very similar to ATLA, only with a completley different geography. Marcus and Leroy, Faith and Yoko, Roy, Hope, and Zakarias. Story/Plot Prolouge In the beginning, The world was in peace, all Nations one. The Sky was always Pure Blue with puffy clouds and green grasses where the animals roamed. The Water tribe, a icey wonderland with ice buildings and couragous people, and home to the citys Watertopia and Orca and ruled by The Water King, Lidya. The Earth Kingdom, a rocky desert with buildings and entergetic people, home to citys of EarthTopia and Zacai and ruled by the Earth King, Hamo. The Air nomads, a windy, delightful nomad of flying people Gliders and swirls on walls, each divided into four islands, North Air nomad, home to city of Airtopia, South Air nomad, East Air Nomad, home to city of Windei and West air nomad Ruled by Air King Rhom. Then finally, The Fire nation, once full of peace and happiness like others, with citys of fire and red. Until now........, Many years ago when all of this was happening, the Earth kingdom worked as tea makers, And the Air nomads were distriburtors, they worked together as a both, selling tea to the nations and themsevles. Until one day the Firelords Son came to visit the Earth King and his son as a vacation, The firelords Son was soon caught in a event where he accidently killed the Earth kings son, The Firelords son left back to the Fire nation, and the Earth King wanted revenge, so he order all of his Tea makers to instead of tea, put toxic chemicals in the "Tea", to show the Firelord what he felt, The Air Nomads never noticed it and passed it on to The Fire nation, who also didnt know, after a week almost half of the entire Fire nation population was gone, the Firelord created a army and then ordered it to raid all the nations of everything they have especcially the Earth Kingdom. The Firelord was soon revealed to be Firelord Jenson, The Great Great Grandfather of the present day Firelord, and his son was also revealed as Firelord Jenson Jr, The Great Grandfather of the present day Firelord. For years, the Earth kingdom got closer and closer to being occupied, But, Jenson soon got to old, and was in his death bed. On That day, he wanted his Prince son Jenson Jr, to come see him, when he did, Jenson told him, to continue in his footsteps , and take control of the planet and that he was going to put a curse on all his descendents who dont make war, to soon die. After that Jenson died and Jenson Jr took the throne as Firelord, and led more attacks on the Earth kingdom. Soon Jenson Jr had a son, named Prince Fner, along with 4 other kids, Firelord Jenson Jr like his father Jenson is as mean as a snake,giving his children daily Whippings, though it seemingleey didnt change Firelord Fners nice, Funloving playful attitude, he even gave every firean nation people $1000 dollars a month..... Soon Jenson Jr died, the last of the Jensons, And Fner took the place as Firelord. Fner Was the first Firelord of his Generation Third and As a beginning, He wiped out the Air nomads most of his life, and in that life he had a son named Prince Ez, Firelord Ez. Ez grew up and took out most of the water tribe, and was in the war. when Ez was 12 at school, 2 kids [bullys hurt him in the forehead a firebender gets his bending from and Ez was unable to firebend forever] So Ez, became a silent type] and Soon had a Son who is the firelord now, Firelord Ken. Ken is a entergetic, kinda loving, firelord, and is the only Firelord with a White Robe for unknown reasons. Ez is also the longest living firelord in recorded history, living to be 97. After Ez came back from the war and quit fighting, He resumed his dutys and Ken grew up and took the throne with Ez still alive, he became Elder Ez. Ken took control of the Earth kingdom again, and soon had a son, Firelord Kenton. Who is now a Teenager/Adult. Now, The World is still in war and theres noone to stop it? To find out more about the above, Please read 4 elements! Chapter 1 Marcus and Leroy In the Water tribe city of Watertopia, full of people in winter coats, the blue sun is out, and all the ice houses stand, full of excitment and fun, kids playing outside, and going to the local school, 2 boys are getting their lunch ready, are ready to go to school, for a fun day! Or will they?......... "Okay Marcus, here's your lunch, now Leroy, im gonna get the ice for your juice" Said The mother getting stuff from the fridge. " Okay Mom!" Said Leroy as happy as a dog. "Well Leroy, this is your 1st day of 1st Grade, you better do better or you'll get on Moms bad side....." Said Leroys big brother Marcus. And... here, is ,your lunch Leroy, okay you 2 better be good to day and be happy, especially you Marcus, your not fooling me this year....." Said Mom. "I know..... Bye! Comon Leroy! Follow me.....", "Okay!" Answered Leroy to Marcus's response. Marcus and Leroy opened the blanket door, and walked out to street where all the children were walking with their parents to the school, Marcus grabed Leroys hand and crossed the street, then they jumped on the top of a roof, and water bended flyin through the air on thick ice sheets, havin the funest time of their lifes, with the exception of aall the adults yellin out there windows of all the noises on the ceilin, the 2 boys ignore it and keep on ice sliden...... After a while, the 2 make it to school, prepared for all........ Category:Kuzey457 Category:ATLA Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Fiction